GaleClan
''Welcome to GaleClan, Clan of Harsh Wind Storms; Oh, my. You really shouldn't be here on the surface. There's another storm on the way. Come, follow me into the ground. Down in the tunnels, we'll be safe. Good, you took my advice and followed me. Not, to introduce myself. I'm Skidstar, leader of GaleClan. We have to live underneath the ground to survive out here, only coming up to hunt and check the weather. Otherwise, we'll be swept up by the tornadoes out there or become victim to the other weather patterns out there, such as the scorching sun of greenleaf or the freezing snow of leaf-bare. We are proud tunnelers, and though we lose some of our members when tunnels collapse, it's definitely better than losing everyone in the Clan to a tornado. When we develop issues with a particular set of tunnels, such as flooding despite our best efforts, we move up to the surface and dig new ones. Our eyes have adjusted to see in the faint light here in the tunnels. Our dens are connected to the main part of the camp through a series of small tunnels. The queens and the elders are closest to the surface, as there's less chance of collapse there, but they're not so close that a tornado will get them. Next up is the medicine cat den, and then the apprentices' den on level with the camp, and my den and the warriors' den below the camp. Whenever it's not stormy, we send out hunting patrols. Aside from temperature extremes, prey is plentiful, and the patrols tend to bring back small birds, mice, shrews, chipmunks, squirrels, and sometimes a rabbit or hare. But we have to be wary not only of the weather, but of the other animals on the surface. We have our fair share of predators, so anyone who goes hunting has to be careful of them. Our warriors are divided into two categories, similar to how some of the Tribes I've heard of: Tunnelers and Hunters. I'd say their titles are self-explanatory. Current Plot; Newleaf for GaleClan has begun, and the tornadoes are among the worst any cat has ever seen. In fact, they're so bad that GaleClan hunters are barely able to go up to the surface to hunt, and Echotail isn't able to gather herbs that they need. Cats are beginning to starve and die from illness, and the tunnelers are having a harder time keeping their strength up to keep tunneling. Rules; # Powers, wings, and the like are uncommon, but not banned as long as the character isn't overpowered. # Know that GaleClan lives away from most of the known Clans and do not send out border patrols due to their seclusion. # A cat who is too scared to hunt or tunnel is the last in the Clan to be fed. # Along the lines of the above rule, the kits, queens, and elders are the first to be fed, then the others. # Prey is killed to be eaten or (when necessary) for medical use, not for any other reason. # Cats generally do not switch between being a Tunneler or a Hunter, but they are allowed to if they feel they are better at the other. # At 6 moons, kits are named apprentices, but do not receive their mentors for another moon. That way, the leader can see if a cat is best fit to be a Tunneler or a Hunter. # The medicine cat apprentice, despite being determined at 7 moons, remains listed under as a general apprentice until their mentor dies/retires. # To join, leave a request on the talkpage, and the owner will get to it as soon as possible. # Have fun! Allegiances; Leader; Skidstar Very calm, wise, delicate, short-haired, silky-furred, glossy, fluffy, small, kind, soft-spoken, somewhat cautious, intelligent, pale blueish-silver, almost white, tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, face, underbelly, spots around her eyes, and spots around her tail tip, long legs, sharp, long claws, and pale, intelligent, gentle, knowing, calm, wise, kind, bright, icy-blue eyes. A hunter. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Deputy; Runningfoot Handsome, cunning, loyal, smart, large-pawed, swift, nice, good-natured, big, deep-voiced, fluffy, short-haired, dark reddish-ginger tabby tom with pale ginger paws, chest, tail tip, underbelly, and ear tips, a ruffled, longer-furred tail, and fiery, intense, bright, dark, clear orange eyes. A tunneler. Roleplayed by ___.'' ''Medicine Cat; Echotail Calm, pretty, sweet, kind, protective, loyal, delicate, short-haired, rippling, soft-furred, silky-furred, lithe, intelligent, knowing, pale cream tabby she-cat with pale silver splotches scattered through out her pelt, black toes and tail tip, and dark, bright, shining, knowing, kind, sweet, intelligent blue eyes flecked with lighter blue. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Tunnelers; Daisynose Long-furred, cunning, yet sweet, slender, thick-pelted, silky-furred, beautiful, small, light golden-brown tabby she-cat with pink paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip, chest, and underbelly, creamy tabby markings on her tail, and big brown eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Honeypaw Cloudbelly'' Small, lightly-built, broad-shouldered, sleek-furred, short-haired, intelligent, limber, light silvery-gray tom with dark blue eyes, dark gray paws, ear tips, and a tuft on his head, a tabby striped tail, a white underbelly, and well-muscled shoulders. He is missing half of his tail due to a wolf. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Cocoatwist'' Muscular, broad-shouldered, long-legged, thick-furred, handsome, slightly elusive, dark gray tom with black, red, and dark brown tabby patches, a cream flash on his nose, long reddish colored claws, a long, feathery, bushy tail, and dark, warm, soothing brown eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Brightshine'' Beautiful, slender, sleek-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, somewhat cocky, ambitious, somewhat aggressive, bright ginger and white she-cat with black paws, a cream tail tip, and vivid, bright, intense, shining green eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Mottledfire'' Muscular, slender, long-furred, fluffy, broad-shouldered, fiery, handsome, bright-minded, mottled dark ginger tabby tom with fire-red paws, ears, tail tip, and muzzle, a yellowish-ginger underbelly, and glowing, intense, bright, fearless orange-red eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Goldenice'' Cynical, snobbish, medium-sized, stocky, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-legged, sleek, short-haired, golden-brown tabby tom with ginger and white patches, pale blue paws, like ice, with faint white stripes on them. and large, round, pale, intense, cold, frightening, icy-bluish-silver eyes like frozen ponds that emanate an air of cyncism. Kinkshine's mate. Phantomsoul and Fushigiheart's son. Cherrysplash, Aquapool, and Whiteflick's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Lotuspaw Senkoulight'' Small, sleek, clever, slender, short-haired, cute, somewhat flirtatious, tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat, an intense, bright ginger chest, ears, muzzle, tail tip, and paws, dappled bright ginger wings, and bright, flashing, intense, shining blue/silver eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Chiribirch'' Small, slender, fluffy, soft-spoken, shy, quiet, patient, gentle, long-haired, pale brown, pale gray, and white tabby tom with huge black paws, a black chest and muzzle, feathery black wings, one pale gray eye, and one pale brown eye. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Kuroblade'' Large, muscular, sleek, stocky, somewhat cold, devious, sneaky, intelligent, kind when warmed up to, dark gray tom with smoky black patches, a dark cream flash on his forehead, dark silvery-gray wings, and dark green eyes. Powderfleck's mate. Twistersky, Cottongale, Magickit, Sunrisekit, Memorykit, and Luminouskit's father. Keimeiflight, Fushigiheart, Hayaifeather, Senkoulight, and Chiribirch's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Fernpaw Twistersky'' Large, muscular, fluffy, sleek, sometimes well-groomed, slender, long-legged, stormy, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, temperamental, aggressive, gray tabby, brown tabby, and pale blue tabby she-cat with light mottling on her back, heavy mottling on her legs, paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and the underside of her tail, one white paw, large, pointed ears, soft, generally wispy, often windblown fur, and intense, brilliant, pale, bright, stormy, shadowy, sky-blue eyes. Kuroblade and Powderfleck's daughter. Cottongale, Magickit, Sunrisekit, Memorykit, and Luminouskit's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Patchfall'' Muscular, large, broad-shouldered, compact, fluffy, thoughtful, intelligent, generous, gentle, very dark tortoiseshell and white tom with long legs, a long, feathery tail, fluffy brown paws, a fluffier silver tuft on his forehead, and bright, gentle, intelligent, intense, thoughtful green eyes. Aquapool's mate. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Harmonyleaf'' Silver tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes. She was given a mysterious pendant with a blue jewel in the center of it. Has gray wings. Roleplayed by Whitesong.'' Batfang - Massive, large, muscular, dark, mysterious, cunning, manipulative, secretly insecure, sleek, smooth, rude, shadowy, secretly sad and lonely black tom with purple eyes and long claws. Roleplayed by Holly. Cavernvoice - Distant, dreamy, thoughtful, tough, strong, determined, active, bright, daring, touchy, sensitive, efficient silver she-cat with white and black swirls, and leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Holly ''Tunneler Apprentices; Honeypaw Small, long-furred, slightly wispy-furred, slender, muscular, silky-furred, ever-so-slightly feminine, sweet, white tom with a bit of light honey-brown on his nose, fluffier paws, underbelly, and tail, and calm, clear, brilliant, sky-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Fernpaw'' Strikingly beautiful, slender, muscular, long-furred, delicate, silky-furred, lithe, fluffy, thoughtful, silver tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip, a cream flash on her nose, and mysterious, faded, thoughtful, knowing, light green eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Lotuspaw'' Tomboyish, muscular, broad-shouldered, slender, silky-furred, fluffy, tough, strong, dark gray she-cat with ginger-cream paws, ears, tail tip, and muzzle, white ears and underbelly, and pale, mystical-looking, glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Hunters; Phantomsoul Small, slender, muscular, long-legged, glowing, black tom with white chest, underbelly, paws, tuft on his forehead, and tail tip, a strange black marking on his chest (DP emblem), fur turning slightly silver near his claws, and glowing, intense, vibrant, shining, bright, electric-green eyes. Fushigiheart's mate. Cherrysplash, Aquapool, Whiteflick, and Goldenice's father. Smallspider and Puresoul's son. Graytalon and Opalbreeze's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Graytalon'' Long-legged, muscular, fluffy, long-furred, broad-shouldered, amiable, light grey tabby tom with fluffy cream paws, long, talon-like claws, ginger fur near his claws, and dark, shiny amber eyes rimmed in light brown fur. Smallspider and Puresoul's son. Phantomsoul and Opalbreeze's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Seedpaw Opalbreeze'' Delicate, sleek-furred, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, lightly-built, intelligent, short-haired, calm, calculating, dark blue-black she-cat with white paws, a silver tuft on her head, and dark stormy blue eyes. Smallspider and Puresoul's daughter. Phantomsoul and Graytalon's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Kinkshine'' Gentle, slender, fluffy, silky-furred, charming, muscular, sweet-natured, kind, short-legged, cute, quick, light golden tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at weird angles, white paws, a cream muzzle, and soft, gentle, charming, bright green eyes. Goldenice's mate. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Lilypaw Emberclaw'' Compact, long-furred, slender, muscular, fluffy, broad-shouldered, likable, sweet, ambitious, determined, dark grey and black tom with reddish-brown paws, ears, muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip, a white flash on his nose, and intense, frightening, yet soft, dark blood-red eyes. Keimeiflight's mate. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Keimeiflight'' Small, fluffy, slender, gentle, beautiful, quiet, soft-spoken, fine-boned, long-haired, long-legged, silky-furred, elegant, pale cream she-cat with scattered gray, white, black, and dark brown flecks, a pale blue flash on her forehead, large, muscular, long, very feathery, dawn-blue colored wings, and pale, intense, brilliant, calm, sharp, observant, soft, dawn-blue eyes. Emberclaw's mate. Fushigiheart, Hayaifeather, Senkoulight, Chiribirch, and Kuroblade's sister. Previously a loner. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Hayaifeather'' Small, fluffy, slender, swift, quick, cheerful, an eternal optimist, light brown tabby and white tom with large, swift, fluffy white paws, long legs, a long, feathery tail, heavily-feathered, mottled brown wings, and pale, gentle, bright, soft amber eyes. Keimeiflight, Fushigiheart, Senkoulight, Chiribirch, and Kuroblade's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Cherrysplash'' Witty, slender, fluffy, long-haired, gentle, long-legged, silky-furred, happy-go-lucky, intelligent, thick-pelted, muscular, yet delicate, fine-boned, broad-shouldered, dappled, elegant, beautiful, silver tabby, brown tabby, blue-gray tabby, and tortoiseshell she-cat with fluffier white paws, a tiny white dab on her muzzle, a long, fluffy, silky, feathery, bushy, plume-like tail with a tufted pink tip, large, soft, widely-spaced, pointed, well-tufted ears, and elegant, brilliant, knowing, pale, sharp, calm, gentle, intelligent, observant, beautiful, sparkling, shining, intense, leaf-green eyes. Phantomsoul and Fushigiheart's daughter. Aquapool, Whiteflick, and Goldenice's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Mousepaw Whiteflick'' Small, muscular, handsome, fluffy, long-haired, broad-shouldered, slender, friendly, sweet, kind, gentle, long-legged, soft-furred, thick-pelted, pale gray tabby tom with large, pointed, tufted white ears, white paws, tail tip, and splash on his muzzle, black speckles dotting his face, a dark brown tabby hind leg, and clear, calm, soft, brilliant, shining, intense, bright, kind, gentle, friendly, sweet, light green eyes. Phantomsoul and Fushigiheart's son. Cherrysplash, Aquapool, and Goldenice's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Cottongale'' Unusually large, very fluffy, muscular, broad-shouldered, skinny, slender, long-haired, thick-pelted, long-legged, outgoing, brave, courageous, white tom with very soft, cottony fur, very soft, fluffier paws, a few very pale gray, almost white, flecks on his right fore paw, and bright, intense, brilliant, almond-shaped, deep, sapphire-blue eyes that flicker to brilliant turquoise at times. Kuroblade and Powderfleck's son. Twistersky, Magickit, Sunrisekit, Memorykit, and Luminouskit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Blueaqua'' Blue-gray tom with white wings and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Whitesong.'' Wheatfeather - Large, handsome, focused, hard-working, muscular, intelligent, leader-like, strong, powerful, short-furred, well-kept, sleek, smooth, wheat-colored tom with soft, gentle amber eyes. Roleplayed by Holly. Arrowpelt - Pretty, neat, ambitious, sharp-tounged, serious, blunt, mature, picky, critical, judgey, demanding, secretly lonely, white she-cat with v-shaped brown stripes and sharp, crackling green eyes. Roleplayed by Holly. ''Hunter Apprentices; Lilypaw Slender, sleek-furred, muscular, long-legged, quick, short-haired, white tom with large silver ears and paws, a dark gray tail tip, and pale, calm, caring, faded, light green eyes that are rimmed in black fur. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Seedpaw'' Slender, muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered, calico she-cat with darker patches, reddish-brown, dark brown, and black dapples throughout her pelt, and big, fiery, intense, bright orange-red eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Mousepaw'' Very small, slender, broad-shouldered, muscular, long-furred, young, handsome, sweet, dark silvery-gray tom with black paws, ear tips, and a tuft on his head, a tabby striped tail with black stripes, long claws, and dark, calm, sweet, cloudy green eyes. He is missing half of his tail due to a wolf. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''General Apprentices; Spottedpaw Handsome, slender, long-furred, tiny, delicate, quick, lithe, sweet, gentle, quiet, white tom with pale gray paws, a ginger tail tip, a strikingly pink nose, black spots scattered throughout his pelt, and big, bright, shining, gentle blue eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Ebonypaw'' Slender, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, silky-furred, curious, fluffy, ebony-colored black she-cat with mist-colored paws, ears, and tail tip, long claws, and aqua eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Clearpaw - Fluffy, playful, rough, obnoxious, rowdy, rude, tough, annoying, loud, impatient, restless, thick-pelted, tufty, sassy white she-cat with wild, pale silver eyes. Roleplayed by Holly. Oatpaw - Obnoxious, rude, teasing, arrogant, rough, rowdy, impulsive, selfish, young, oat-colored tom with pale, yellow-hued green eyes. Has nicked ears and a scar on his shoulder. Roleplayed by Holly. Frostpaw - witty, sarcastic, yet loyal and friendly she-cat with white fur, blue eyes, and tufted ear tips. (Bird) ''Queens; Fushigiheart Big, mysterious, fluffy, calm, wiry, sarcastic, witty, long-haired, muscular, long-legged, broad-shouldered, stocky, pink, purple, gray, brown, white, red, black, and aqua patched tabby she-cat with large ginger paws, ears, and muzzle, a green tail tip, a blue chest, large, muscular, feathery aqua wings, and mysterious, glowing, intense, brilliant aqua eyes that emanate an air of sarcasm. Former loner. Phantomsoul's mate. Cherrysplash, Aquapool, Whiteflick, and Goldenice's mother. Keimeiflight, Hayaifeather, Senkoulight, Chiribirch, and Kuroblade's sister. Expecting Phantomsoul's kits. Roelplayed by Leia.'' Aquapool'' Sarcastic, witty, mysterious, slender, fine-boned, elegant, long-legged, gentle, yet aggressive, intelligent, beautiful, aqua, white, silver, and pink patched she-cat with black paws, a purple hind leg, blue speckles on her purple leg, and sharp, knowing, intelligent, observant aqua eyes that emanate an air of sarcasm. Patchfall's mate. Phantomsoul and Fushigiheart's daughter. Cherrysplash, Whiteflick, and Goldenice's sister. Expecting Patchfall's kits. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Powderfleck'' Big, yet delicate, slender, slightly muscular, sleek-furred, elegant, beautiful, long-legged, short-haired, soft-furred, gentle, protective, white she-cat with very pale gray speckles on her pelt, black flecks on her paws and cheeks, a few scattered creamy-brown, dark brown, darker gray, and pale blue speckles, and clear, calm, elegant, beautiful, sparkling, frosty amber eyes. Kuroblade's mate. Twistersky and Cottongale's mother. Mother of Kuroblade's kits, Magickit, Sunrisekit, Memorykit, and Luminouskit. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Stormfeather'' Gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of an unknown tom's kits, Leafkit, Icekit, and Stonekit. Roleplayed by Whitesong.'' ''Kits; Magickit Handsome, charming, kind, small, short-haired, fluffy, long-limbed, nice, gentle, careful, intelligent, calm, strategic, thoughtful, black and white tom with mottled gray and silver patches, random neon green, purple, and blue patches scattered throughout his pelt, and sparkling, luminous, radiant blue eyes that emanate purple fire. Kuroblade and Powderfleck's son. Twistersky, Cottongale, Sunrisekit, Memorykit, and Luminouskit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Sunrisekit'' Wild, strong, hyper, muscular, slightly wiry, mischievous, funny, cunning, short-haired, thick-pelted, ragged, soft-furred, dark gray tabby tom with dark cream tabby splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt, black toes, tail tip, and ears, and exotic, unusual, bright, intense, shining blue-orange eyes. Kuroblade and Powderfleck's son. Twistersky, Cottongale, Magickit, Memorykit, and Luminouskit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Memorykit'' Muscular, quite handsome, quiet, secluding, lonely, long-legged, fluffy, muscular, easily frightened, delicate, fine-boned, long-haired, incredibly shy, black tom with a few scattered dark silvery-gray stripes, large, fluffier dark gray paws with jagged white stripes on them, and dark, fear-filled, large, intense, deep, brilliant, round blue eyes with scattered dark greenish-black flecks. Keeps away from the other kits. Kuroblade and Powderfleck's son. Twistersky, Cottongale, Magickit, Sunrisekit, and Luminouskit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Luminouskit'' Small, adorable, alluring, sweet, fluffy, long-haired, fiery, long-limbed, moody, muscular, bold, daring, intrepid, cocky, witty, dark ginger she-cat with white, neon blue, green, and yellow in some areas, patches, small white paws, long claws, and intense, bright, glowing green eyes that emanate bright yellow-orange fire. Kuroblade and Powderfleck's daughter. Twistersky, Cottongale, Magickit, Sunrisekit, and Memorykit's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Leafkit'' Mottled gray she-cat. Stormfeather's daughter. Icekit and Stonekit's sister. Roleplayed by Whitesong.'' Icekit'' Gray and white she-cat. Stormfeather's daughter. Leafkit and Stonekit's sister. Roleplayed by Whitesong.'' Stonekit'' Fluffy dark blue-gray tom. Stormfeather's son. Leafkit and Icekit's brother. Roleplayed by Whitesong.'' ''Elders; Smallspider Small, long-legged, muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered, once agile, happy unless Puresoul is brought up, elderly, mottled dark grey tabby tom with black legs, ears, tail, underbelly, and muzzle, white ear tips, flecks of gray appearing in his muzzle, and vivid, sharp, bright, intense, shining green eyes. Puresoul's mate. Phantomsoul, Graytalon, and Opalbreeze's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Members; Puresoul Strikingly beautiful, slender, long-furred, delicate, silky-furred, pure-of-heart, fluffy, sweet, generous, kind, white she-cat with a silver tuft on her head, black flecks on her muzzle, and stunning, sparkling, calm, vivid, striking, sweet, generous, kind aqua eyes. Was trying to help out the Tunelers when the tunnel she was in collapsed on her. Her body has yet to be found. Smallspider's mate. Phantomsoul, Graytalon, and Opalbreeze's mother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''RPG Section; Please remember to sign your posts with four ~'s, and when creating a new post, place a line made of four -'s below the previous one. Have fun! ---- Daisynose, Twistersky, and Honeypaw emerged from a new tunnel, their faces wide with panic. "One of the new tunnels collapsed," reported Daisynose, "and Puresoul was crushed!" Smallspider, who heard this news, ran over to them as fast as he could. "Have you found her?" Twistersky shook her head. "Unfortunately, we have been unable to locate her. Any of the tunnels we tried to create were too unstable. We didn't want to risk anymore lives." Noticing the gray tom's anguish, she added, "I'm sorry, Smallspider." Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 14:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Kits are coming early) Stormfeather sat near the nursery. She then felt a kit, "MY KITS ARE COMING!". Harmonyleaf and Blueaqua flew over to Stormfeather. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 22:19, November 17, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren (Like my new signature) ---- (It's nice) Honeypaw heard Stormfeather's cry and made his way to Echotail's den. "Echotail, Stormfeather's kitting!" he called. "I know," replied the pale cream and silver tabby, busy gathering up herbs for the queen. "Help me carry these herbs to her." Honeypaw nodded and followed Echotail, making sure to grabs the correct herbs. Though he was going to become a Tunneler, he had spent enough time with Echotail to know the different herbs. The duo soon approached Stormfeather. "Back off a bit, please," Echotail requested Harmonyleaf and Blueaqua. "Stormfeather will be alright, but I need a bit of space. Honeypaw, stay nearby so that you can fetch herbs if I need you to." The white tom nodded. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 22:57, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blueaqua and Harmonyleaf left to tell the leader. "I want this kits out, now!" Meowed Stormfeather. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 23:07, November 17, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "It'll be okay, Stormfeather," Echotail told her. "They'll be out. In fact, the first one looks like they'll be here soon enough." She shifted a pile of herbs towards the gray she-cat. "Eat these. As awful as they taste, they'll help you." Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 23:14, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stormfeather ate them, she didn't care if they tasted bad, she just wanted the kits out. Harmonyleaf and Blueaqua went to Skidstar's den, "Skidstar, Stormfeather is kitting!", they say in unison. Harmonyleaf thought, 'I hope she is a great mom, to her kits.' (You can gender the kits and give a pelt colour) --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 23:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- (How many kits is she having?) The first kit, a mottled gray she-kit, slid out, and Echotail began licking her to get her warm, dry, and breathing. "You're doing great, Stormfeather!" she encouraged between licks. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 12:00, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wheatfeather padded out of his den and looked around, bored. Arrowpelt selected a rabbit from the fresh-kill pike and laid down next to another cat. --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 12:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- (3) Stormfeather knew there was more than one kit coming, "That's one" meowed Stormfeather. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 12:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "You're doing great," Echotail continued. "The second one's on their way." And within a few minutes, Echotail was busy licking a gray and white she-kit. "There's at least one more, but you can do it!" Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 13:33, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stormfeather pushed hard. 'Come on out, young one' she thought. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 01:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren Echotail could see the third kit on their way out. Soon enough, she was busy cleaning off a fluffy tom with a dark blue-gray pelt. "I'm pretty sure that's all of the kits," she added, "but if you feel another one, you keep pushing, Stormfeather. Currently you have three beautiful kits, two she-kits and a tom!" Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 00:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Nope, no more. I do have names for them." Meowed Stormfeather. "I'm naming the mottled gray she-cat, Leafkit, the white and gray she-cat Icekit, and the gray-blue tom Stonekit." --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 03:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "Lovely names, Stormfeather," Echotail mewed. "Let's get them to the nursery. Honeypaw, could you help?" The white tom nodded, gently picking Leafkit up. Echotail picked up Stonekit, leaving Icekit to be carried by Stormfeather. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 23:55, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stormfeather picked up Icekit and took her to the nursery. ... Meanwhile... Harmonyleaf was with Blueaqua, "Hey Harmonyleaf, Stormfeather is fine she is heading to the nursery with one of her kits." Meowed Blueaqua. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 00:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren (I named Blueaqua for a reason because I love Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew) ---- (I can tell. c:) Skidstar padded out of her den to see Stormfeather, Echotail, and Honeypaw carrying Stormfeather's kits up to the nursery. She smiled. "Stormfeather will be a wonderful mother," she whispered softly, then began to look for Runningfoot. ''We need to send a hunting patrol out. There's almost no fresh-kill, and Stormfeather'll need it. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 00:33, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stormfeather was hungry after kitting. ....Meanwhile.... Harmonyleaf saw Skidstar, "Skidstar, we are low on fresh-kill." Blueaqua just stared. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 03:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "I know," she replied softly. "Could one of you please take a squirrel up to Stormfeather? Also, have either of you seen Runningfoot? We need to send out a hunting patrol." If he's not around for whatever reason, Skidstar thought, then I'll lead one out myself. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 14:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I will." Meowed Blueaqua and took a squirrel to Stormfeather. "I haven't seen Runningfoot, Skidstar." Meowed Harmonyleaf. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 18:14, November 22, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren ---- "Shoot," Skidstar muttered. "I'll gather a hunting patrol together and see what the surface looks like." The pale blueish-silver and white tabby padded around the camp for a moment, in search of willing hunters. It didn't take her long to gather Graytalon, Hayaifeather, and Seedpaw together and form a patrol. "Let's go," she commanded as she led them up one of the tunnels to the surface. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 21:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hayaifeather was the first cat to reach the surface, where he spread his mottled brown wings out and flew around a bit. Skidstar soon followed, with Graytalon and Seedpaw behind her. "The sky looks rather threatening," Seedpaw commended as she looked at the dark, slightly greenish clouds. "Then we'd better hurry," replied Graytalon, who was soon following the scent of a chipmunk. Soon, the rest of the patrol was busy hunting. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 23:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- The patrol was having good luck with hunting. Collectively, they had managed to catch a couple of chipmunks, a couple of songbirds, and a pair of shrews--the most anyone had managed to bring back (aside from a lucky rabbit that was found the previous day). But as Seedpaw was tracking a squirrel, the wind began to pick up. Looking up at the sky, the patrol knew that there was a tornado on its way. "Gather the prey and head for the closest tunnel!" commanded Skidstar as she managed to carry both shrews and one of the songbirds. The other three grabbed the remaining prey after Seedpaw abandoned the squirrel and darted for the tunnel. Looking back, they could see the funnel cloud coming down, and it seemed it was going to touch the ground at any moment. Luckily, all four of them made it down into the tunnels with the prey. "That was uncomfortably close," mewed Seedpaw as she set down her fresh-kill, only to pick it back up again. "I'll go see if the other queens need fresh-kill." 20:12, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Frostpaw peeked out from around a corner, and raised an eyebrow. ---- Seedpaw climbed up the tunnel leading to the nursery. Meanwhile, Keimeiflight noticed the patrol returning and ran over to her brother, who appeared rather frazzled. "What happened up there?" she asked, concerned. "Start of another tornado," he replied, tail flicking stiffly. "It was about to touch down as we entered the tunnel." The cream she-cat's blue eyes widened. "That's awful!" she mewed. "These storms are getting worse!" 00:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Frostpaw blinked, and mewed calmly, "I haven't gotten the chance to go up there yet, I'm kind of curious." 00:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- (Anyone want Runningfoot? He's open.) "It's nice up there," mewed Chiribirch, "except when there are tornadoes. You don't want to be up there when a funnel cloud is spotted." He stopped for a moment, then continued, "It probably would have been a good idea to have the general apprentices up there for a bit so they could recognize a funnel cloud in the event that they'd become hunters. But there'll be another day soon enough." 22:59, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- ('m good) Frostpaw nodded. 23:02, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- Stormfeather was happy she had her kits. Harmonyleaf and Blueaqua were watching nearby. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 03:14, February 2, 2015 (UTC)Whitesong Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:RPG Category:RP